


A Teasing Fantasy

by bellabri287



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabri287/pseuds/bellabri287
Summary: I wrote this today for my beautiful friend Cmaps85 it's her birthday today and I hope she enjoys it. Love you girl!This is my 2nd time writing a fic so please don't be mean. Also it took me 2.5 hours. Not edited by anyone but me! OH and tenses are hard!





	A Teasing Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmaps85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmaps85/gifts).



Cortany was sweating, writhing in pleasure as Castiel ate her pussy like it was the best tasting thing in the world. It had been a few minutes, an hour, a day, she wasn't sure anymore but he kept bringing her to the edge and then pulling back. It was driving her mad!

“Please let me cum.”  
“Not yet beautiful. And you better not before I say you may or there will be consequences.”  
“Fuck! Oh fuck I dont know if I can Castiel.”  
“Excuse me what did you call me?”  
“Sir, I’m sorry sir. Ahhhh I’m close!”

Castiel backed away and admired his handiwork. Her pussy was so deep red it was almost purple and engorged from his assault. He had started with his hands, rubbing, flicking, pinching all her sensitive spots. Then Castiel used his thick long fingers to slowly fuck her while nibbling on her nipples and breasts. Then he moved on to eating her out, never letting her cum. He loved to torture her this way.

“Sir, please touch me.” She whined.  
“Just a little while longer, you are doing so good for me beautiful.” He leaned down and began licking her pussy again, sucking her clit while he eased 2 fingers into her.  
“Yessss” Cortany moaned.

Castiel worked his fingers in her and spread them apart, taking a break from her clit he focused on getting his tongue inside her. Her moans and swearing were picking up as he put in a third finger and began licking between her clit and her hole. So engrossed in his task he didn't hear her warnings.

“Oh fuck, fuck im coming Castiel oh god!” She panted out and moaned.

A small gush and tightening on his fingers alerted him and he quickly pulled his fingers out before her climax ended. He watched as her hole clenched around nothing and she whimpered in the aftershocks.  
“I’m sorry sir, I tried, I did but.”  
Castiel cut her off “My Beautiful Cortany, you disobeyed me and there is a consequence for this. Since you have already cum I’ll have to get creative.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Castiel seemed deep in thought for a few moments before, “I know you have certain fantasies about me, things that you try to hide. You like watching men fuck don’t you?”  
“Yes sir.” She gulped.  
“You like to read about it too, you like to read about Dean and I fucking. Don’t be embarrassed I’ve seen your tablet. Who bottoms beautiful girl? In your fantasy.”  
“Both of you sir.” She felt exposed in his gaze, one eyebrow up drinking in her body. She shifted to cover herself and he quickly swatted her hands away.  
“Hands off beautiful, your gonna watch. Don't touch yourself or me unless I say so. Understand?”  
“Yes sir.”  
Castiel quickly positioned her with her legs toward the headboard and put a pillow behind her head. He really did want her to watch.

“I won't lie to you, I have thought about Dean. What he would taste like, how he would look naked and spread out for me. How his mouth would feel wrapped around my fat cock or tongue in my ass”  
Cortany took a sharp breath.  
Castiel leaned over to the nightstand and pulled out lube and a suction cup dildo. “I’m going to fuck myself with this and think about Dean while you watch me.” He stated simply, as if it hadn’t just ticked off a bunch of her spank bank boxes.

Castiel straddled her legs presenting his tight ass and pretty pink hole. He reached back and began playing with himself.  
“Fuck beautiful, I usually do this alone in my room when you’re gone. But knowing you think about this I want to show you how much I love getting my ass played with and filled.”

He spread his cheeks and showed off his hole. Then with a lubed finger began swirling around his tight pucker. When he breached himself he made a moan she had never heard from him before. Slowly he worked his finger in and out, making breathy pants. She could feel him lekaing precum onto her legs. Knowing he was so turned on was making her throb with need. He felt her squirm.  
“Oh no, you stay still and maybe I will reward you for being good”  
“Yes sir.” She whispered.

Castiel smirked and went back to work adding a second finger, slowly he loosened himself. His head bowed with the other gripping the headboard she could tell when he found his own prostate as a punched out moan escaped him.”Oh fuck Dean, open me up for you. Want you to fuck me.”

It was a struggle to keep her hands to herself when all she wanted to do was add her fingers to the mix or help hold his cheeks open but she resisted by gripping the sheets at her sides tight.

“One more finger, yes Dean, so good. I’ve thought about this for so long.”  
He spread his fingers open and she could see his hole open and exposed. He pulled on his rim a bit and slapped his asshole before adding more lube to his fingers and fucking himself down on 3 of his own thick digits. “So good Dean, can’t wait for you to fill me up.”

Castiel grabbed the dildo and rubbed it along his ass coating it with the excess lube there. “You ready beautiful, I know I am. Help me out here and hold me open.”  
She did as she was told and scooted down to help hold his cheeks open. It was a beautiful sight. He slowly put the tip of the dildo inside and swirled it around enjoying it by the noises he was making. He had used so much lube the noises from his ass were obscene. Without preamble he slammed the dildo into himself all the way and wailed out “Fuck yes Dean”. He began pumping it in and out quick and deep. Cortany watched, so incredibly wet from the display in front of her.

“I would love to get my ass eaten. The idea of Deans mouth licking me open makes me fucking turned on. But maybe you would do that for me right beautiful? Would you lick your Sirs hole open?”  
“Oh yes sir, please.”  
“Not now, maybe another time.” He pulled out the dildo and she watched his hole try and clench onto nothing.

As he positioned himself she was confused for a moment. He turned around and spread her legs. Smirking as he saw the evidence of her arousal smeared all over her thighs and pussy. “You enjoying this?” All she could do was nod as she watched him stick the dildo on the headboard and seat himself on it again.

“So full, so good. What about this beautiful. Dean fucking me while I fuck you. Now that would be amazing. This will have to do.”  
He began to ride the dildo again, his thick hard cock bobbing and dripping in front of him. Only inches from her pussy throbbing with need.

“Scoot here I want to feel you on my fat cock. You have been so good taking your consequence, not touching unless asked and barely making a noise. Even though you came without permission earlier, you get a reward.”  
He thrust himself deep into her and panted as he set up a rhythm between fucking her and fucking himself on the dildo. It was obvious to Cortany he didn't care much how the angle worked for her, she knew he was trying to get his own prostate.

So lost on pleasure and the sounds of their own sex neither of them heard the door open and a pair of boots step in the doorway.

When he found his prostate his rhythm picked up in earnest.

“Oh fuck yes Dean, harder. Fuck me harder, right there. I’m gonna fuck Cortanys pussy and fill her up like I want you to fill my ass Dean.” Castiel's head was thrown back and eyes shut in pleasure. She loved seeing him like this. She didn't expect it but he reached down to finger her clit while fucking her. How he was doing so many things at once she had no clue but hearing the sick slapping noises from the dildo in his ass and his cock in her pussy and playing with her clit had her on edge quickly.

She tired to stay quiet but little moans started escaping. “Yes beautiful, let me hear you cum while I fill you up. Oh yes there, yes Dean. Lets fuck her make her cum, Dean make me cum.” His thrusts became erratic and his finger on her clit disappeared. It was enough though, she was already there and before she knew it she clenched down in bliss and screamed.

”Fuck Castiel, fuck fuck!” Thrusting through her orgasm Castiel came, pumping his release deep and huffing out a last grunt.

Without a word he removed the dildo and threw it off to the side of the bed. Then he turned the both of you around to lay on the bed correctly and snuggle. His hands stroked her curves, the feeling sending tingles all over her oversensitized skin. As he kissed her shoulder, cheek, lips softly Castiel murmured “That was wonderful, you did wonderful beautiful.”  
“Thank you sir.” She replied with a sigh.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cortany lay there spent on the bed, spread eagle with Castiel's release dripping from her. He was rubbing her body and kissing her shoulder until they heard the door creak. On her elbows she looked up to lock eyes with Dean’s green eyes darkened by lust. How long had he been there? Shifting to close her legs Castiel stopped her and spread her once more. His face upturned in a smirk. Running a finger through her folds and sucking off his release from the digit. Deans breathing had quickened and his pants had a definite tent in them.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said in a voice dripping with promise.  
“You guys up for another round?” Dean asked huskily.  
Castiel responded while playing with Cortany’s cum soaked pussy “It depends Dean.”  
“On what?”  
“On if you will be joining us this time or not?” Castiel finished with a smirk as he licked his finger clean once again.  
“You ready Sweetheart?” Dean said as he locked the door behind him with a grin.


End file.
